The present invention relates to independent front suspension systems for motor vehicles. In one construction of the invention, upper and lower suspension arms determine the path of the vehicle wheels during jounce and rebound movement. A multi-purpose torsion bar spring means interconnects the left and right wheel suspensions.
The torsion bar suspension of this disclosure is related to, and in some circumstances may constitute an improvement of, the torsion bar suspension shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,087, issued May 15, 1973.